fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavaratodus
|image = None Yet |names = The Very Hotfish |titles = Lava-earth Wyvern |species = Piscine Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Large |habitats = Elder's Recess |relations = Jyurasioth, Lavasioth, Jyuratodus, Beotodus |elements = |ailments = |move = Molten Earth Slam |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Lavaratodus are hybrid Piscine Wyverns. They have the main physical structure and habitat of a Lavasioth, and the characteristic to use liquefied earth like a Jyuratodus. Appearance Due to the identical body appearance of the Lavasioth and Jyuratodus, the only real way to see the difference between it's origin species and it is its colours. It has a more reddish brown shade of colour for its scales, and they appear more smooth than a normal Lavasioth's ones. It also gains a coating of molten earth, which like the normal armour will harden if left without enough heat for an extended time. When its enraged the scales will glow between the gaps and the molten earth will drop off more often. Explanation For Existence Originating as a crossbreed between a male Lavasioth and a female Jyuratodus, they were created as part of a breeding experiment by researchers interested by the two Piscine's identical similarities. They were created alongside the Jyurasioth. Originally, they were sterile, but with further experiments kept secret, both genders of the species could breed. Completely satisfied with them and wishing to move on to new more challenging tasks, the scientists responsible for their creation decided to release them into the wild. They were caught off guard when they discovered the Lavaratodus were beginning to grow in population, something they didn't expect at all to happen. Soon, the hybrid species were properly identified by the guilds as a new monster, and before long hunts on them commenced once reports came in that they are aggressive towards anything that goes close to them. Behaviour The Lavaratodus show the same aggression as a Lavasioth, while maintaining more of a strategic mind to handling threats as a Jyuratodus. They will make use of their molten earth coating to disrupt an enemies attacks and try to trap and burn them in shaken off globs of it. Both of these qualities combined make Lavaratodus a dangerous monster to hunt. Introduction The Mud Is Lava: Elder's Recess: Area 11 The hunter wanders into the area and notices what appears to be fiery mud along the slopes of the area. Moving down from the right side of the area down they go to investigate this phenomenon and realise it is in fact molten earth, resemblant in appear to mud. They hear a sound in front of them and look up to see the Lavaratodus with its head risen up looking right at them. The hunter narrowly avoids the following dive-bite aimed at them and falls over as a glob of molten earth lands in their path. More globs fall around them as the monster turns around and fires a large ball of fire, striking the globs. They melt the solid earth around them, expanding their range, and the hunter avoids another dive at them by jumping to a platform. The hunter sees the Lavaratodus cover itself in the melted ground and make it into a new coating, which then roars and begins the hunt. Mount Lavaratodus share the mounting positions and animations of both Lavasioth and Jyuratodus. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Molten earth and scales glow brighter, molten earth drops more, huffs grey smoke from mouth. *'Tired': Drools from mouth and fails breath attacks. Abilities Lavaratodus being a hybrid species borrow most of it's melee and ranged attacks from the Lavasioth and the Jyuratodus, excluding the Water Element from the Jyuratodus. In higher ranks, it gets any attacks they get. Lavaratodus has a special ability of covering itself in molten earth and flinging globs of it onto the ground, which when hunters are stuck in it, will begin losing health quickly. If it is left long enough the globs harden, and hunters will become inflicted instead with the Encased status. When enraged it's molten earth will increase in heat and drain health much faster and it can now use a slam attack that expels all of the molten earth on its body around itself in a huge AOE. Some of it's attacks will make the ground melt, quickly damaging anything on it. Carves High Rank Master Rank Breaks *Molten Earth Coating On Head Destroyed *Molten Earth Coating On Body Destroyed *Molten Earth Coating On Left Leg Destroyed *Molten Earth Coating On Right Leg Destroyed *Molten Earth Coating On Tail Destroyed *Head Wounded *Back Fins Wounded *Left Leg Wounded *Right Leg Wounded *Tail Wounded Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Tempered/Apex Frenzied Lavaratodus are a rare occurrence, due to their nature to avoid monsters they deem aggressive. Should one do get infected though, they are able to repeat an attack. Hyper Lavaratodus are completely possible thanks to Lavasioth in the status having been slain before and confirmed. Tempered Lavaratodus are Lv2 Threat Monsters due to the Lavasioth being considered the same level. They are much easier to enrage than normal Lavaratodus. They also gain a new attack where they spit a wave of molten earth that spreads and then shoots a charged fire glob. Apex Lavaratodus are very rarely seen, and ones that do become Apex can create molten earth piles that are invested with Frenzy. Trivia *When Lavaratodus remains in place while it has a molten earth coating whilst enraged, the ground around it will begin to melt from heat. *Made as an alternative hybrid breed between the Jyuratodus and Lavasioth, the opposite gendered result being Jyurasioth. **Lavaratodus are considered the more dangerous of the two hybrids due to the combination of their aggression and tactical use of their molten earth, which does much more damage than the boiling mud of the Jyurasioth. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Hybrid Species Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Encased Monster Category:Chaoarren